Stars Align
by Rovitoep
Summary: This is a quick ONE SHOT, this has nothing to do with my main story Winter's Storm and I have no intention of making it into a sequel, I just wanted to write this and couldn't get the idea off my mind. Takes place after DoD (Ignore 3rd arc). Rated T: Language


The cool night air blew through the military grade tent, producing a light breeze that was enjoyable to most, if not all dragons. The silence was also most enjoyable, one requires silence to concentrate. Especially when that someone is planning the most important attack in the history of General sat at his desk, a scroll in front of him. Very few dragons knew his real name; to most he was Frost. But to a few close dragons, and a few souls who could recognize him under 25 years worth of scars, called him by a different name; Winter.

People had always commented on his strategy, and he showed that very well. Too many times had he been compared to Winter, to which they would follow with a sad recalling of his disappearance. Winter would nod his head and agree that the loss of the prince had been devastating. All the while knowing that Winter was indeed not dead, but alive and well. He tapped the charcoal pencil on his desk as he looked at what he was Planning

He was supposed to meet with the SandWing General in a few weeks to finalize a plan for this attack. This General was one of the few minds Winter would say could outsmart him. On top of that, he was also one of the very few dragons who knew Frost's real name. Unfortunately, his silence was interrupted by the voice of a Sandwing who was being escorted by an Icewing soldier.

"Uh… General Frost, I have a message from uh…. General Qibli." Winter looked at this dragon, a gaze of pity crossing his face before melting back into one of stone.

"Thank you, please give the General my thanks." He said as he put the letter on his desk noticing the seal of Top secrecy on the front. Qibli probably used his actual name in the letter, warranting that no one read the inside. As he dismissed the messages and his soldier, he began to settle into his silence before it was unfortunately interrupted yet again.

"Get that no-good-for-nothing Nightwing away from me!" A voice yelled that he recognized as one of his lieutenants. Another voice was quick to respond,

"Listen here you sand snorting asshole, this dragon is going to see the general. If you want to fight me on it, I'd be more than happy to kick your ass into next Tuesday right here and right now." She snarled.

"Get into that tent of yours and get some sleep, before I have that rank stripped from you shoulder and burned in the pit of fire you'll use to warm you sorry ass!"

A moment later the tent door was thrown open by his second in command; Lynx. In her arms was a Nightwing Winter was rather familiar with, Moonwatcher. His eyes narrowed before Lynx's voice interrupted,

"General Frost this Nightwing was found along the border stating she had a message for you sir." Winter nodded "Leave us." he commanded, nodding to the Icewing guards standing on either side of the tent.

"Lynx, would you mind stepping out for a moment?" She nodded standing in front of the tent doors.

Winter looked down at Moon who kneeled in front of him a pair of handcuffs digging into her wrists. She had yet to lift her head, her face staring into the ground, no doubt trying to process everything. He spun around in his chair, now facing the cloth that served as his back wall. It had been awhile since he saw her, maybe 10 years, the last time he saw her Pyrrha was a peace. He was pretty sure she didn't know who he was but he wanted to make sure.

"What brings you to me during times such as these?" he asked, his gaze unchanging."A couple of things," Moon said as she stared at the back of his head, her face an emotionless plane.

"General Frost, I figured out your plan. I know that Prince Winter of the Icewings didn't disappear. Despite what you say you plan to lead the entire tribe to war against the Nightwings, accomplishing what those before you failed to do."

"What makes you think this?" Winter asked nervously, doing his absolute best to keep his face under a mask.

"Because I know!" Moon yelled, tears now streaming down her scales.

"You took everything from me! Winter wouldn't just disappear and abandon his friends. You plotted right alongside Snowfall, and I hope that it was all worth it!" Tears threading to spell from his own eyes Winter choose his next words carefully.

"I knew Winter myself, you know." He tearfully cried as he stood up keeping his face tilted towards the ground.

"He was a really good friend of mine, and he told me that his biggest regret was not getting to tell you before it all happened." He turned his head upwards and locked eyes with her. All of the sudden her hate filled eyes became ones of complete sorrow. She stared at him, her mouth struggling to make movements,

"W-winter?" She choked out. Winter simply nodded, whatever conspiracy you thought you figured out is wrong. If everything goes to plan, General Frost will die, the war will end, and Snowfall and those who took Winter away from you will all be dead." Moon didn't say a word as she didn't move her gaze from him.

"I know I caused you immense pain, but I really hope you can forgive me." Moon didn't respond, the silence thick with intensity.

"I-I don't know what to say." Winter looked at her with sorrow, "I can have you escorted back to the rainforest of where Qibli is, which do you prefer."

Moon stood and walked over to him she leaned her head into his chest before looking at him. She put a claw over his lips to stop him from speaking. "When I chose Qibli all those years ago I hurt you. When you 'died' I realized my mistake and I didn't know what to do knowing I could never tell you the truth." She whispered.

"I made it my personal mission of vengeance to avenge your death to find closure I guess. Am I angry that you didn't tell me? Yes, but I can see that if the world was to believe that Winter was dead then I would have to believe it to" She leaned up and her lips brushed over his before she leaned down and looked up with her eyes twinkling.

"Moon, I don't deserve you; not after everything that happened." The twinkle in her eyes dissapated and she turned around to go. "I know."

"Good luck with the war." She turned to lock eyes with him.

"Maybe someday you can tell me what really happened to my Winter... General."

With those words she flung the tent door open and looked at Lynx, the mentioned dragon looked to him. All he did was nod his head, and she turned to Moon, speaking once.

"Alright, let's go prisoner." She said, winking and taking off into the night sky. Winter approached the open door and looked towards the night sky, Lynx's Icewing form disappearing over the ridge. He closed the door and sat down at his desk, in his chair. He pulled out a box that was locked with a strange key-shaped hole. From around his neck he pulled the earring he wore that protected him from Darkstalker.

He carefully put it around the hole and a small audible clicking noise was heard as the box popped open. Inside were a couple of things. The general gazed remorsefully at his old library card. His gaze turned over to a small piece of sky fire, a piece of which he still wore on his earring that currently sat on his ear. He looked up to the sky, a couple of fresh tears beginning to form.

"All in time, my Lynx."


End file.
